Jubilee
Jubilee (born Jubilation Lee) is a mutant that was enrolled at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She was a friend of Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler in the revised timeline. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Jubilee was in one of Xavier's classes when Wolverine first found his way through the mansion to meet Xavier. Later, she and the fellow students Shadowcat, Pyro, Iceman and Mirage met a new girl named Rogue while taking one of Storm's lessons.She then has a brief conversation with Rogue and Shadowcat in regards to Wolverine's mutation. X2: X-Men United Jubilee was one of the students kidnapped by William Stryker when he raided the X-Mansion. After being taken to Stryker's military base at Alkali Lake, Jubilee was among the many mutants to be affected by Professor X's telepathic attack through Cerebro. Through Magneto and Mystique's intervention, however, she survived and - along with her classmates - was rescued by the X-Men before the base was flooded. X-Men: The Last Stand In 2006, Jubilee attended another one of Xavier's classes and was also later present at his funeral. Revised Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse Jubilee was born much earlier after the timeline was altered by Wolverine's journey into the past. As a result, she was already attending Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters as a teenager in 1983. Jubilee became acquainted with Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Nightcrawler, tagging along with them when Nightcrawler wished to see what a mall was like. However, Jubilee and her friends returned to find the school destroyed by an explosion caused by Havok, who unsuccessfully tried to stop Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen from kidnapping Professor X. With the exception of Scott, Jean, and Nightcrawler, Jubilee was among the many mutants incapacitated by Major William Stryker's military team when they arrived at the ruins of the school. She and the other students later awoke to see a chemical trail in the atmosphere, made by Apocalypse when he launched the world's nuclear weapons into space. After Apocalypse is defeated, Jubilee watched as Jean and Magneto used their powers to rebuild the school. Personality Jubilee is a kind and fun loving mutant, she was also an eager and dedicated student. She had no prejudices against her fellow mutants as she made quick friends with Scott, Jean and Kurt, despite Scott and Jean having uncontrollable powers and Kurt having an inhuman appearance. Due to her kind and outgoing personality, Professor X thought Jubilee would be the perfect person to represent his school and welcome new students, as he had her be the lead in a video to support the school. She was also the student chosen to give the new arrivals such as Nightcrawler a tour of the campus. Relationships Original Timeline Allies *Nightcrawler - Former Ally, Friend, and Savior *Storm † - Former Mentor and Savior *Professor X - Former Mentor *Beast † - Former Mentor *Cyclops † - Former Mentor *Jean Grey † - Former Mentor *Colossus † - Former Classmate and Friend *Iceman † - Former Classmate and Friend *Rogue - Former Classmate and Friend *Shadowcat - Former Classmate and Friend *Artie Maddicks - Former Classmate and Former Cellmate *Flea - Former Classmate *Jones - Former Classmate *Siryn - Former Classmate Enemies *Pyro † - Friend and Classmate turned Enemy *William Stryker † - Enemy and Captor Revised Timeline Allies *Professor X † - Former Mentor *Beast - Mentor *Mystique † - Mentor *Cyclops - Classmate and Friend *Jean Grey - Classmate and Friend *Nightcrawler - Classmate and Friend *Quicksilver - Classmate and Friend *Storm - Classmate and Friend Enemies *William Stryker - Enemy Trivia *A deleted scene from ''X-Men: Apocalypse features Jubilee using her powers to restart an arcade game for Cyclops after he loses to Jean. *''The Empire Strikes Back'' is Jubilee's favorite Star Wars movie, which she believes to be the the best for being the "most complex", the "most sophisticated" and "not being afraid to have a dark ending". *In the novel for X2: X-Men United as written by Chris Claremont, Jubilee blasts one of the HYDRA soldiers through a wall in the mansion as he tries to kidnap her. She is immediately tranquilized by several other operatives, leading to her capture. *In a deleted scene from X2, Jubilee is at the museum and her powers manifest in the form of blue lightning from her hands. *Jubilee was originally going to appear as a future member of the X-Men in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but her character was cut out from the final script. She would have fought alongside her fellow mutants to fend off the sentinel army. The concept art was based off actress Jamie Chung's likeness. *Jubilee technically does appear in X-Men: Days of Future Past. When old Xavier meets with young Xavier, he shows his younger self a vision of students that he will possibly have in the future. Jubilee's scene from the end of X2: X-Men United is re-used in this moment. Kea Wong's version of the character can be seen for roughly two seconds walking into Xavier's classroom in the vision. She is wearing her green jacket, blue jeans, ponytail, and hoop earrings from that movie. This would technically mean that Jubilee, in Xavier's future, survives the events of Days of Future Past. It also would mark her fourth appearance in the X-Men movies (albeit a flashback/memory sequence,) and would make five movie appearances, counting X-Men: Apocalypse. *A viral marketing video for X-Men: Apocalypse shows Jubilee as the star of a Xavier's School infomercial to welcome and attract new students to the School for Gifted Youngsters. *According to Bryan Singer, the mutants Rachel Summers, Psylocke, Deadpool, Nightcrawler, Gambit, and Jubilee were meant to appear in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but were cut out for running time purposes. External links * * Category:X-Men characters Category:X2: X-Men United characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Asians Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Black Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Lee Family Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Energy Blasts Category:Teenagers Category:Unknown Status